Various devices, as shown in Weist U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,956 have been provided to form plastic bags from gusseted or flattened tubular plastic stock material, where the bags are formed by feeding the material through cutting and heat sealing steps to form a closure longitudinally across the tube to provide the bottom end of a first bag and the tube is then cut at a selected location separated from the heat sealed closure to form the open end of a second bag where the bottom end of the second bag has been sealed during a previous sealing operation.
The plastic bags so formed have had a tail section carried by the closure which is equal in length to the distance between the heat seal and the cutter. The tails provided on such plastic bags are not only unattractive, they also detract from the functionality or usefulness of the bag in certain applications.